1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spring novelties of the type that may be placed or staked into a lawn or garden or used in a kitchen or other room in order to add aesthetic value thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various novelties are known wherein the novelties represent various doll-like or whimsical figures wherein the appendages may have spring connections to the body. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,303 which is directed to ARTICULATED FIGURE TOY. In other instances a bird or the like having a body wherein the head is connected by a coil spring is shown in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 337,358 entitled LINKING BIRD.
While the various novelties that have been disclosed in the prior art utilize in some instances spring attachments for appendages, none of which Applicant is aware shows a wholly fanciful figure as, for example, a person, an animal, a bird or the like wherein each of the head and other appendages are connected to the body by reason of spring connectors having a K-factor that allow for easy movement of the attached components to the body, and further having a rotating member adjacent to the tail portion of the novelty.
In the case of a garden stake article none is known wherein at least one of the legs of the animal, bird or the like comprises a spring connector which terminates at a foot portion. Furthermore no novelty is known having removable double forked ends or single forked ends for easy staking in a garden and wherein the novelty is finished with an enamel of brightly colored paint to thereby simulate a whimsical caricature of an animal or the like. Additionally, the stake aspect may be terminated in a stand which supports the novelty.
With the hereindisclosed invention, a whimsical, aesthetically pleasing novelty is disclosed which adds visual beauty to any setting. Additionally, the novelties of the invention utilize components which are attached to a body simulating a vertebrate, animal, bird or the like wherein the attachment means in a specific embodiment is a coiled spring having a K-factor such that passage of wind or vibrations or the like will make for dynamic movement of the novelty in any setting, whether it be a garden or kitchen thereby adding to the enjoyment of the observer thereof.